


Nothing but the TRUTH

by Scorpionnumber1



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpionnumber1/pseuds/Scorpionnumber1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x14 Sun of a gun when Paige gets the truthful answer from Walter along with much more that she didn't expect... WARNING: Kissing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but the TRUTH

Nothing but the TRUTH

Just a little one-shot that I couldn’t stop thinking about since I watched 2x14 so I decided to put my thoughts on paper : - ). The story continues after the last scene from Paige’s point of view so read, enjoy and tell me what you think of it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. I’m just a massive fan that likes to write!

 

... NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH ... 

As we waited for our orders to arrive, I found myself staring deeply at Walter. He was explaining something about the circumference of the clock on the hexagonal wallpaper and assisting Ralph at calculating the area of the wall covered by the clock. At times like this I didn’t mind that I had no idea what calculations they were doing or how they were figuring it out. I just enjoyed sitting there and watching them both so happy whilst fully engaged in something that they both loved. No matter how much Drew tried, even before he left that first time, he could never be able to get that far with his own son. Yet there was this man, a complete stranger that we have only known for over a year, connecting to my son as if he was his father and tipping our worlds upside down. Whenever I was near him my conscience and emotions shattered, making me lose all control over myself. I did feel something towards him but we had an agreement; our relationship would only ruin scorpion and neither of us wanted that. I mean I should be used to never getting anything that I ever wanted, working my butt off for every little thing. I wanted a wedding and a big, happy family. Instead, I was pregnant with a man who wasn’t ready for a marriage and later left me with a toddler to raise all by myself. I wanted to go to university to study European history, travel the globe and later settle down in a career in music. I didn’t get that. I ended up having to drop out of college and work as a waitress. Just now when my life is finally easier and helping me to stand on my own two feet, I fall in love with my boss who I know I could never be with. What is wrong with me? I always seem to take the worst path in life.

These miserable thoughts overcome me and start a swirling in my head as if a migraine is tunnelling its way into my brain but the orders arrive and cut me off from my dark thoughts just in time. The same appears to happen with the boys, as the smell of food seems to drag them out of their carefree world of science and numbers. They turn to face the table as Walter brushes his hand through Ralph’s chocolate hair and send me a smile that is enough to melt me from the inside out. To divert my attention from his hypnotising glance, I turn to my chicken salad and begin to pierce my fork through a crimson tomato before my mind remembers something important.

“So Walter are you ready to tell me about the meaning of your previous comment?” I ask with my left eyebrow raising.

“You make it sound as if it is negative whereas as talked before, it can be positive either way” he replies whit a grin forming before picking up his sandwich and taking a large bite. “Besides, you have still not answered my question which I am still waiting for.”

That was a good point. On our way over to Kovelskys, he and Ralph have been talking so passionately about… something… that I didn’t have the heart to cut off their enthusiasm. Not wanting to wait even longer for my answer I decided to begin answering Walter’s whilst giving him mini performances of my favourite Elton John hits including my second favourite (after Don’t go breaking my heart, of course) Your Song. During my, what seemed like endless explanation, I couldn’t help but admire Walter’s focus. The way in which his glare never left my eyes and how he seemed so interested in what I was talking about even though it wasn’t a topic that he would usually enjoy listening to. He gave me the undivided attention that I never got from Drew when I was telling him of the first time that Ralph kicked or explained to him how and when Ralph took his first baby steps (which he wasn’t able to witness himself because of his never ending games). Walter listened. He cared.

Somehow my whole fangirling over Elton John lasted long enough to let us finish our meals which didn’t seem to bother the 197 IQ genius.

“Thank you” was all that he said before leaning back to his seat to grab his coat.

“Hold on. You’re not getting off the hook that easily. What’s the answer to my question then?” I demanded.

“Do you really want to know?” he asked as if his answer was to be something awful.

To show him that I wasn’t scared I lead closer to him as far as I could and said playfully but at the same time seriously…

“I want the whole truth and nothing but the truth”

He nodded his head and proceeded to giving me the answer that I was hopefully waiting for.

“The truth is… When I was standing there on the stage with you, I felt that that was all that I wanted to do with you my whole life. I just wanted to stay in that moment forever. To look at you with your gorgeous smile, enjoying yourself. You made me do something that I never wanted to do especially in front of strangers but when I saw you smile when I began to sing I just couldn’t stop because that was what you wanted. You really did sound beautiful and I loved sharing that happy experience with you… and you know what it may have been unnatural for me at first but hell it was worth it… for you. That whole dating thing was a waste of my time because I realised that not a single woman that sat in front of me was you. So there. That is all of the truth. So yep…”

He just got up and begun making his way to the door. My eyes were pinching as tiny tear droplets emerged from them after what Walter said. The emotions inside of me took the full steer and cut me off from controlling my body. I got up from my seat, turned to Ralph to say that I will be back quickly, and sprinted towards the dark figure that just seconds ago said the most beautiful things for someone that claims to have no feelings. As I reached him I called his name to force him to turn around, grabbed him by his navy blue coat and pressed my scarlet lips against his. At first I felt that he was shocked from the first encounter but soon he was returning the act and was wrapping his strong arms around me as if he was never going to let me go…

 

How’s that for an alternative ending to “Sun of a gun”? Tell me what you thought about it and if you liked it then don’t forget to check out (my not yet finished but in progress story) Moments and Before they were One. Till next time my fellow Waige shippers and Scorpion fans!!!!  
xxx Scorpionnumber1


End file.
